1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a multi-bit memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-bit memory device is capable of storing four logic states “00”, “01”, “10” and “11”.
When a voltage is applied to a conventional multi-bit memory device, interference occurs due to the electric field in two or more memory units which are in contact with each other. Due to the interference, there was a case where the conventional multi-bit memory device did not output an accurate result value.
In particular, since the malfunction due to the interference is increased with the reduction of the size of the multi-bit memory device which generates the interference, there was a limit to reduce the size of the memory device. Therefore, since there was a limit to reduce the size of the conventional multi-bit memory device, it was difficult to improve the degree of integration of the memory device. Here, the degree of integration means the number of the devices included in a unit area or in one circuit.
To overcome such problem, research is required to develop a multi-bit memory device capable of not causing the interference and of normally operating with its reduced size.